


Are They?

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set after Til Death Do Us Part. Chloe wonders about Pierce and Lucifer.





	Are They?

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Til Death Do Us Part is now my most fav episode ever, Lucifer and Pierce have such chemistry. Muse is finally letting me write.

Unbeated.

 

****

 

Chloe Decker left Pierce's office, men were the most confusing things on planet Earth, at least the ones that kept crossing her path.

 

She could understand Pierce's reasons, she had kept people at arm's length to protect herself as well.

 

She had tried that with Lucifer, but somehow he had always managed to climb past those walls again and again.

 

Things had improved since his return from Vegas all those months ago, but at the same time there were barriers.

 

She couldn't get Lucifer's undercover mission with Pierce out of her head, he had been super into it, especially that kiss he'd given to Pierce.

 

She returned to her desk and saw the picture of Lucifer and Pierce in Hawaiian shirts, how had it gotten on her desk she had no idea.

 

I'll head to Lux and give it to Lucifer later, he can decide what to do with it.

 

***

Chloe was glad to be done with work and got into her car to drive to Lux, Maze was out of town searching for a fugitive, so she had left Trixie with a babysitter.

 

She arrived and parked her car, Lucifer had instructed his bouncers to let her in without question and she took the elevator up to his penthouse.

 

The door slid open and Chloe entered, she was about to call his name when the sight in front of her made her stop short, and she managed to keep from gasping.

 

Lucifer and Pierce stood out on the balcony, staring intensely into each other's eyes, their forms bathed in both candle and moonlight.

 

Chloe quickly turned and headed downstairs and then walked outside. She wasn't angry or numb.

 

It had always been apparent Lucifer liked both genders, especially after that one case where she had had to interview some of Lucifer's lovers.

 

If the two men wanted a relationship she would be happy for them, she'd never moped over a guy and she wasn't about to start.

 

Lucifer would from now on be just a platonic friend.

 

Chloe then turned and went back inside and onto the dance floor, the night was still young.

 

She lost herself in the music and for the time being she refused to spare another thought for the two men upstairs.


End file.
